


Sunlight

by Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Mayarene%20Rose
Summary: If Linda is the sun, Iris is the moon, glittering through the darkest of nights. Ethereal and just a small line shy of unreachable. They both shine bright in so many different ways. And Barry? Barry may just be the luckiest man alive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the Linda/Barry tag and got sad. This ship needs more love. Then Iris decided she wanted to be apart of it, too.
> 
> Anyway, a bit un-edited but I wanted to get it out already. Enjoy!

Linda is like the sunlight. She’s just there, in their lives, bright and warm. Barry can’t be any more thankful for each and every moment he has with her.

Her laugh never fails to warm Barry like a gentle sunrise.

“C’mon Barry,” she says with a laugh like bells. “I’m going to teach you how to dance if it kills me.”

“You know that might actually happen, right?” Iris says from the couch. They're in Linda’s living room, well into the night. Linda shines brighter than any star. “I grew up with him. He can definitely kill you with his moves.”

Barry shoots her a feeble glare. Iris sticks out her tongue. Barry can’t help but fall in love all over again.

If Linda is the sun, Iris is the moon, glittering through the darkest of nights. Ethereal and just a small line shy of unreachable. They both shine bright in so many different ways. And Barry? Barry may just be the luckiest man alive.

“C’mon Allen, focus. We’ll play with Iris later, promise.” Linda places a hand over his, guiding it to her waist. She takes a step forward, pressing them close enough that their faces are almost touching. “For now: Let’s waltz.”

“Or we can just.” Barry leans forward, pressing a quick kiss to Linda’s lips. Linda pulls away too quickly in Barry’s opinion, with a determined look on her face. There’s a dark look in her eyes. “Do something else entirely. More fun things.”

“Nope,” she says. “You’re not distracting me.”

“You’re so distracted right now,” Iris says, stifling a laugh. “You’ve stopped dancing.”

“I thought you were supposed to be on my side,” Linda grumbles.

“I’m on the side of whatever gets us to bed faster,” Iris says. Barry grins. He lets go of Linda and zooms towards Iris, picking her up, bridal style. Iris lets out a surprised laugh.

“Not funny,” Linda says, though there’s a smile on her lips. She puts her hands on her waist. Right here, right now, her dark curls in disarray and walking around her apartment in Barry’s socks and Iris’ shirt, she looks absolutely radiant. “You’re not done with your dance lessons.”

“How about this,” Iris says. “I’m going to be your date to that fancy sports function. I can dance.”

Barry sends her a hurt look.

“I’m going with Linda,” he says. “We settled this.”

“Yes, rock-paper-scissors,” Iris says with a roll of her eyes. “Definitely the best and most mature way to settle something.”

“Guys, come on.” Linda heads over to them. She kisses Iris then Barry. Barry puts Iris to the ground. “I’d love to take the both of you, but I only get a plus one.”

“We know,” Iris says. “That’s why you should take the one who can actually dance with you.” She waggles her eyebrows and Linda lets out another laugh.

“Or,” Barry says, putting an arm around Linda’s waist. “You can take someone who will be the big hero when danger inevitably comes.”

“You know you just jinxed us right?” Linda says. “And Iris is more badass than you. I have to admit, Allen, I’m beginning to be swayed by her argument. Dancing. Badassery—”

“I’ll learn how to dance, just take me to dance with you.”

“No chance of that happening,” Iris says. She wraps her arms around Linda and presses her nose to her air.

“How about this,” Linda says, taking a step towards Barry, Iris’ arms still wrapped around her. “I take Iris to the function and when we get home, we’ll do something that you’ll really, really like to make up for it.”

“And what would that be?” Barry asks, licking his lips.

Linda leans over to whisper in his ear. Barry’s mind almost whites out.

“So Barry?” Iris says. She doesn’t even bother hiding her smug tone. “What will it be?”

“I hate you both,” he says.

“Pretty sure that’s not true,” Linda says. And yeah, okay. Barry leans down and kisses her. Then he kisses Iris, just because he can. He savors both in equal measure.

Definitely the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on my [Tumblr](https://daisyetcisco.tumblr.com)!


End file.
